The Sound of the Universe
by angelaki13
Summary: Everyone thinks England is just another nation. But he's not. On the day of his birthday as a nation, the only person he wants to meet with is a friend from his old home: the Doctor. Based on a headcannon on tumblr that nations were originally non-humans, and implying England being a Timelord. Timelord!England. Written for 23/4, England's birthday (I know some people pick 3/3, too)


_**April 23rd, 2014**_

*Outside London, England, 9:17 am, Planet Earth

England sighed, as he carefully chose his clothes. ''Can't ruin this day...'' he whispered, as the phone rang. ''Almost too late for that..'' he added, after checking the caller ID and picking up.

''What is it, America?''

''Dude, I just called to say happy birthday. No need to get angry at me.''

''Thank you, something else?''

''Oh, yeah, I wanted to throw a party for you, any preferences to where it should be?''

''America, I want this day to myself.'' he replied, somewhat tired of the younger's antiques.

''What are you going to do, old man? Marathon Doctor Who again?'' he teased.

''Something like that.'' England commented, throwing the phone across the room, the poor device landing somewhere not hard enough to break it.

America could have sworn he had heard a muffled version of the sound of the universe reaching him.

*2nd Moon of Britannia, New Albion, sunrise, April 23rd, 739 A.E. (5307 A.D)

"You're late." England heard a familiar voice call to him.

"Not my fault you arrange our meetings in places I have yet to see, or places in general she hasn't travelled" England replied. "It makes harder to pinpoint the exact location of our meetings, Doctor."

The Doctor smiled. "I know how obsessed you become each passing year with disappearing. I wanted to show you how mistaken you are."

"So, you mean, in the future, this is me?" he asked, curious.

"Actually," the Doctor replied, pointing at the planet with the green sky, "this is you in the future."

"You're joking." was England's only words.

"And I have to say, you always fall to terrible parenting." the Timelord joked.

England was furious. "Does that imply anything with my relation with France or Scotland?"

The Doctor shook his head, laughing lightly. "I was simply refering to our life back home. Remember?"

Of course he did. Life in Gallifrey was... Well, not ideal per se, but it was special. Different. He still remembered his time there, his first travels, the Time Wars... Running away... And dying in the process.

"It was painful, wasn't it." the Doctor commented. It wasn't a question, but a statement.

"You know how it works." England replied.

The other shook his head. "I know how regeneration works. Not actual death."

"It's peaceful. Dying, I mean." England commented. "It hurts a bit, sure. But it's nothing like going through regenaration."

The reincarnated Timelord sighed. "At least the War ended."

Silence.

"I wish I had my memoried back before the Great War."

Another deep sigh.

"From a Knight of Galifrey to an Emperor of Earth. How disgraceful of me."

"England, don't be hard on yourself." the Doctor replied on his friend. "Any other nation in your place would have done the same."

"Would they? I doubt it." England replied bitterly.

The Doctor tried to find something to change the subject to. And finally did.

"You never told me, where did you find your own TARDIS?"

The nation didn't want to admit or show it, but he was glad for the change of topic. "Oh, the Captain gave it to me?"

The Doctor laughed. "You mean that Jack willingly gave it to you?"

The nation joined the laughter. "From what I understood, future me was involved in persuading him."

"No one goes against the wishes of their nation, it seems."

"I would consider disobeying your nation treason, yes." he replied, mimicking a more formal manner of speech.

A few hours later, the nation got up. "I think I should go now."

"Of course. You have your duties as a nation as well." the Doctor replied, getting up as well, heading to his own Tardis. "I'll send you details for our next meeting soon." he promised.

*Back on Earth, outside London, 11:42 am

America didn't want to admit it, but he was worried for England. He wasn't the type of person to ignore calls, and that was one of the reasons he now was searching the older nation's home. Searching being a very lenient term for actually breaking in. Not that anyone could have known. Arthur's manorhouse was at least fifteen miles away from the closest town, and no other homes were built around.

And then, he heard it once more.

The sound of the universe.

And, soon after it ceased, a door opening and being shut close.

"Arthur, is that you?" America asked, hoping to get an answer.

Silence. And then it came.

"America you bloody twat! What are you doing here? I told you not to come!"

"I wanted to marathon Doctor Who with you!" America claimed.

"Because I swear I..." England stopped mid-sentence, surprised. "Wait, what?"

America sighed in relief. He believed him.

"I hope you don't mind if we watch Tom Baker's episodes?"

"Noooo!" America protested. "I want David Tennant!"

"You wish!" England replied. "My house, my rules."


End file.
